Who Knew Angels Were So Kinky
by extremediva19
Summary: The angels order Dean to stop Sam in a way he never would have thought of. Wincest. Slash. Dub-con. Sam/Cas. Sam/Dean. Voyeuristic angels. Angel drugs. Set in season 4 before Dean finds out about the demon blood. No beta, please excuse any typos...
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the shower Sam does a quick pat down with a towel before rubbing it over his hair roughly, wrapping it around his waist he leans on the sink and stares into the mirror, Deans voice on repeat in his head. _She's a demon Sam. She's using you. Stop lying to me!_ The slam of the door as Dean stormed out echoes in his head.

_Stop lying to me_. Sam wishes he could. Wishes he could tell Dean everything. All the things he did with Ruby in the dark, the things he'd let himself be talked into, all the things he knows Dean would hate him for. Dean would hate him, leave him behind for good, maybe even put him down like the angels wanted him to.

Shivering at the thought Sam pushes away from the sink and turns away, walking out of the bathroom lost in thought, the rustling of wings is his only warning before he's struck over the back of the head.

Gasping Sam falls to his knees, looking up to see Zachariah smirking down at him he freezes. _At least it's not Uriel_. He thinks seconds before a shadow steps forward, Uriel moving to Zachariah's side to glare at him, Castiel slowly moving to Zachariah's other side keeping his eyes glued to the floor._ Oh good the gangs all here_. "What do you want?"

"We've told you what we want. You don't seem to listen very well." Zachariah tells him clasping his hands together in front of him.

"I"

"Shut up Stain" Uriel hisses.

"You"

"Stop talking" Uriel interrupts again looking all to pleased with himself.

"Would you let me"

"Don't bother. You cant lie to us." Zachariah jumps in.

"I'm not"

"Stop Sam." Castiel cuts in quietly.

Sam shoots him an accusing stare before looking away, jaw clenching. "I expect this from them." Sam says turning back to Castiel. "But I expected better from you"

"You'll talk to us" Uriel informs him smugly.

"Fine. What do you want?" Sam asks again glaring up at them.

Finally realizing he is still staring **up **at them he pushes up off the floor, only making it half way before hearing "We didn't say you could get up" as two fingers press to his forehead and he falls back to the floor.

Groaning Sam stirs, head turning slightly to press against the pillow. _It's official. Zachariah is a dick_. "Dean?" He croaks out. It's not until he tries to reach for his head that he realizes he's tied up.

"He's not here." Zachariah informs him cheerfully.

Groaning again Sam lifts his head to look at him, barely spotting the three of them at the foot of the bed before he drops his head back to the pillow. "What'd you do to me?"

"Oh just gave you something to make you...pliant" Zachariah tells him. "Castiel"

Sam yelps when a hand drops down on his ankle, trailing gently up his leg. Sam rolls his head slowly to the side, looking up to see Castiel walking along the side of the bed, fingers marking his progress.

Sam is so stunned to see Castiel without his trench coat that for a moment he just lays there, blinking up at him in confusion, before mentally shaking himself. _What's wrong with me?_

He wonders worriedly. "I want Dean" He tells Castiel, body starting to tremble with nerves as Castiel's hand reaches his thigh and it finally sinks in that his towel is gone.

"Oh you'll get him" Zachariah says laughing.

Sam turns his head enough to look at him while keeping an eye on Castiel, seeing Uriel standing smirking at him, eyes trailing his body, has his eyes widening slightly. He tries to pull his legs up, to block his view, but his legs won't move and he cant bring himself to look away from him to see why.

Uriel sneers at him. "You're modesty is safe with me. I wouldn't touch a mud monkey, much less one as tainted as you are."

Sam licks his lips nervously. "What do you mean I'll get him?" He asks turning to Zachariah.

"All in good time." He says with a dismissive wave of a hand.

_What the hell is going on? _He wonders, eyes flicking from angel to angel. He tries again to move his leg, remembering the last time he tried he finally looks down at his feet to see some kind of soft braided rope binding his ankles to the bed posts. _Bed posts? When did we get bed posts?_

"Where am I" Sam asks, looking up at Castiel.

"We told you to talk to us" Uriel snaps, slapping his inner calf.

Sam yelps in surprise, turning his head to glare at Uriel.

"Uriel! This is for me." Castiel says warningly.

Sam looks back up at Castiel in confusion, mouth opening to ask _what is for him_ before snapping it shut. Eyes flicking back to Uriel and all the vulnerable bits open to slaps. Licking his lips he looks at Zachariah instead, trying not to notice Uriel smirking at him again. "Where am I?" He asks again.

"Oh you're still in your motel room. We've just made a few...adjustments." Zachariah tells him vaguely.

"What kind of adjustments?" Sam asks, eyes drifting closed as a hand slides softly through his hair. He can feel his thoughts trying to drift off at the action and tries to pull his head away only to find he cant move. _God what's wrong with me? What did they give me? _He wonders, panic creeping in.

"A little of this, a little of that, exchanged the bed, brought in a few supplies, soundproofed the room." Zachariah says sounding far away.

Sam tries to focus, struggles to move away from Castiel, tries to fight the way his body is relaxing into Castiel's touch. Sam sighs, head tilting towards Castiel against his will. The movement confuses him. _I can move towards him but not away?_

"Sleep isn't what we had in mind Castiel" Zachariah says dryly.

Castiel pulls his hand away and Sam whines at the loss of the soothing touch. _What. The. Fuck?_ He thinks, body tensing slightly, trying to pull free from the bindings. Sam opens his eyes in time to see Castiel glare at Zachariah.

"Oops" Zachariah says cheerfully.

"This would go easier if you left us alone" Castiel tells them, hand reaching again for Sam's hair.

Whimpering Sam tries to pull away, eyes drifting closed almost instantly at the first brush of fingers through his hair. Panic rushes through him at how helpless they've made him. _I cant even move! Where is Dean? Dean will stop them_. He thinks, head tilting towards the only comfort in the room.

"We cant trust you to do as ordered any more than we can trust him. We'll stay to make sure you follow orders." Zachariah snaps back at Castiel.

"At least send Uriel away. There is no reason for him to be here for this" Castiel requests, not wanting Uriel knocking him back two steps for every one he gains with Sam.

"I'm not missing this." Uriel says nastily, glaring down at Sam.

"He'll only hinder my progress." He tells Zachariah, eyes never leaving him, ignoring Uriel's anger.

"You have no need of progress. Nobody said he has to like it, only submit and obey" Uriel snaps at Castiel stalking closer.

Sam goes very still, Castiel's hand losing some of it's comfort. _Submit? Obey? What are they gonna do to me? _He wonders, body starting to tremble again, struggling to move away from Castiel so he can **think**.

"Now look what you've done" Castiel snaps back, turning back to Zachariah. "Now do you see?"

"Uriel is right, there is no need to baby him through this, do as you were told." Zachariah says with another wave of the hand.

"Yes. There is. He will never submit to Dean if he is damaged." Castiel warns them.

_Submit to Dean? __**Dean**__?_ "What are you talking about?" Sam mumbles.

"Keep silent!" Uriel orders, eyes never leaving Castiel.

"Your whole plan hangs on Sam submitting to Dean. If he's damaged he'll never do it, if he does he'll only wait for his chance to escape. You need him **willing**." Castiel implores.

Sam listens nervously, thoughts jumping chaotically, eyes slitting open to look at Castiel.

"What do you suggest?" Zachariah asks impatiently

"An oil or tonic, something, anything to ease his acceptance. " Castiel says, disliking the idea of drugging him even more but not knowing another way.

Zachariah and Uriel move to the other side of the room, holding a whispered conversation before Uriel disappears, returning moments later with a small bottle of oil. Stalking over Uriel shoves it at Castiel.

"What is it?" Castiel asks, staring at the bottle in confusion.

"That's none or your concern. It won't have much affect on you, but you might want to be careful not to use too much on him, too much could drive him crazy." Uriel tells him, staring at Sam in amusement.

"Isn't that dangerous? We don't want him turning evil because we drove him to it" Castiel asks, tilting his head as he stares at the oil.

"Just use it! Uriel, go keep an eye on Dean, make sure he doesn't go home with anyone. " Zachariah tells them turning back to Sam. "Castiel" Zachariah gives a nod at Sam's clenched fists prompting him to drop a hand back to his head.

Uriel glares at Sam and Castiel before leaving to watch Dean. Glancing back at the oil, Castiel sets it aside, reaching to unbutton his shirt not wanting to get the oil on it. Setting is aside he looks at Zachariah. "Where does the oil go?" He asks, uncapping the bottle and smelling it.

"Anywhere you want it to go" Zachariah responds dryly.

"It would help if I knew what it was" Castiel points out through clenched teeth.

"What is it gonna do it me?" Sam asks nervously, eyes staring widely up at Castiel.

Castiel turns a questioning glance on Zachariah, Sam following his gaze. "You'll see" Zachariah says walking over to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. "Go on. You won't even know I'm here" He says waving both hands at them.

Castiel sighs turning back to Sam. "I am sorry Sam, this choice is not of my making" Castiel tells him, pouring a small amount of thick oil into his hand and setting aside the bottle. Rubbing his fingers into his palm he spreads the oil and reaches for Sam's inner thigh.

"Cas, no, don't" Sam pleads, eyes locked on Castiel's hand as he comes towards him. Castiel slides his fingers up his inner thigh, leaving a trail of warm oil behind, making Sam gasp and try to jerk away. "Stop." Sam begs, squirming under his touch, eyes sliding closed, only to fly back open when Castiel ghosts a hand over his balls.

"What..what are you doing?" Sam's asks shocked. _What the hell is he doing?_ Sam wonders, eyes going wide as his cock stirs, slowly getting harder. "No" He whispers in denial.

"Shhh" Castiel breathes near his ear.

Castiel's sudden nearness makes him jump, gasping as his whole body starts tingling, spreading out from his thigh, up over his balls and along his cock where Castiel is closing his hand and giving a slow stroke.

Sam bucks into his hand before he can stop himself, gasping at the rush of pleasure, whimpering when the movement make need spike through him sharp and demanding. Sam tips his head back, hips rocking under Castiel's slow hand trying to get him to move faster. Legs moving restlessly unsure if he wants to pull them up and open or down and together, unable to do either.

"Cas, make it stop. Get it off me" Sam begs, entire body heating up, small moan slipping out.

"Cas. Mmm. Cas, please."

"Please what?" Castiel whispers, head tilted down to watch.

"Please." Sam says again, mind blanking out everything but pleasure and need, as his hips buck up harder and faster.

"Please what? Answer me Sam" Castiel demands slowing his hand even more.

Sam gives a protesting groan at the small punishment. "More. Please, Cas, more"

Castiel deliberately misunderstands, pulling away and reaching for the oil. Pouring some into his hand he set's the bottle aside, ignoring Sam's small whining moans as he squirms, head rolling to turn pleading eyes on him.

Sam catches the faint scent of coconut. No flowers. No, what _is _that? He tries to chase the scent, lifting his head, wanting more of it. Feeling Castiel hand ghosting over his balls again his head drops back with a moan, gasping and squirming when his hand slides further down, one finger sliding over his hole with the others gliding over the curve of his ass, fingers pressing on both sides.

"Cas" Sam gasps out, hips rocking, head rolling towards Castiel.

"What?" Castiel asks, hand sliding up, over his balls, stroking up his cock and all the way back down.

"Sam?" Castiel prompts.

"What?" Sam asks confused, all his focus on the hand trailing back up.

Castiel hums, pumping Sam slowly, watching for his reaction.

Sam tugs at his hands, curls his toes, back arching. _I need. Fuck I need. What? What do I need?_ Sam whimpers, squirming, need spiking painfully higher. "Cas"

"What?" Castiel repeats.

"Please" Sam begs, need clawing through him.

"Please what?" Castiel asks.

"More" Sam groans.

"More what?" Castiel insists.

"More. Cas, please. Need it" Sam begs, eyes pleading with Castiel for it, whatever **it **was. Unable to think beyond _need more, too much, make it stop_.

Castiel pulls away, pouring more oil into his hand and setting the bottle aside. "Shh" He says, when Sam gives a small sob, writhing needfuly on the bed. Castiel moves further down on the bed, kneeling between Sam's legs, hurrying to get his hand back on Sam.

"Legs. Please, Cas, untie me" Sam beg, hips rocking erratically, fucking into Castiel's fist.

"I cant do that Sam" Castiel says apologetically.

"Please" Sam sobs out, head thrown back, moans spilling from his lips.

Castiel looks at Zachariah over his shoulder, getting a small nod, he turns back to Sam. "Ok Sam, but I have to stop touching you for a minute" Castiel warns.

"No!" Sam yells, the thought of not having Castiel's hands on him shooting panic through him.

"Do you want me to untie your legs or not?" Castiel asks.

"Yes." Sam whispers. "But cant you just..just.." Sam moans. _So close. Just need. Him. I need him_. "Need you" Sam whispers, back arching, pressing back on his shoulders, hips faltering. "Please!"

"Ok Sam" Castiel soothes, rubbing the fingers of his left hand together to make sure they are still slick, letting Sam keep using his other hand he slides his left hand down, rubbing his fingers over his hole.

Sam whimpers, whole body trembling on the edge, breath catching. Waiting. Castiel eases a finger into him and Sam shouts, body going taut as he comes over his stomach and chest.

Fighting to catch his breath Sam slowly eases back down on the bed, blinking dazedly at Castiel, whimpering at the _too much_ feel of Castiel's finger still sliding in and out of him.

"St..stop. Too much." Sam begs, pulling his legs up, struggling weakly when Castiel shakes his head no.

"Please" Sam says again, eyes closing on a slow spike of want. Moaning he rolls his head away, hips slowly starting to rock. "Cas" He whispers, legs easing open, hands tugging at their bindings.

"Sam?" Castiel questions, watching as he starts squirming again.

Breath hitching, Sam rocks on Castiel's finger faster, harder. Moans tripping over gasps, head tossing back and forth, hips tilting trying to get more.

Castiel pulls away making Sam whine, rubbing his fingers together to test the slickness he pours more oil into his hand, spreading it before sliding two fingers into Sam making him shout and buck away, before stutter rocking back down.

Sam cant decide if he wants to escape or take more, jerking away only to drop back down desperately, unintentionally working himself open. Sam moans, Castiel's name gasping out like a mantra.

Castiel takes hold of Sam's cock again, using it as a distraction as he slides a third finger into him, ignoring it when Sam shakes his head no, knowing Zachariah's patience will only last so long.

Sam tries to fight it, jerking up but only succeeds in fucking Castiel's fist again, building the pleasure. Twisting his hips on the down stroke, pleasure sings through him making him shout "Fuck!"

Castiel tilts his head, looking down at him, watching as Sam swivels his hips desperately.

"All this time and you haven't found his prostate yet?" Zachariah asks from the corner.

"I guess not, as much noise as he was making I thought I had" Castiel shrugs.

"Shut up and do it again!" Sam sobs out, tears of frustration filling his eyes. "Please. Cas."

"Hold still" Castiel's says twisting his fingers, angling , searching for that spot.

"Cant" Sam gasps, bucking and twisting.

Castiel finally angles just right making Sam scream again, hips rocking wildly."Don't...don't move." Sam begs, body arching, hands fisting, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Castiel feels Sam tightening around his fingers, an animalistic moan spilling out as Sam comes again.

Sam drops back down, trying to catch his breath, world fading away.

Sam's next awareness is too intense pleasure, he jerks away, tries to kick Castiel only to have him catch his leg, forcing it upward to hold him open for his assault. "Don't." Sam says squirming.

"Just try to ride it out Sam" Castiel encourages.

"Cant" Sam whispers as he obeys, slowly rocking his hips. "Please untie me"

"I cant do that Sam" Castiel tells him.

"Please. I wont try to run." Sam says tugging his wrists.

"Yes you will" Castiel answers, not stopping.

"I wont" Sam says, sure he can take it if he just has his hands free.

"I cant Sam. I'm sorry." Castiel tells him looking away.

Sam swallows a frustrated sob, Castiel's free arm wraps around him like he'd heard it anyway and Sam curls his free leg around him needing the false comfort. The move sends need spiking through him so fast he cant breath, legs tightening around Castiel dragging him closer. Long low moan slipping free.

Castiel senses the change in Sam and lets his other leg go, blinking down at Sam when he immediately wraps it around him pulling him as close as he can get. Castiel tugs his trapped hand free, bracing himself on the bed, tilting his head as Sam rubs against him, his vessels body responding.

"Yeees" Sam moans, hitching his legs higher to get more of that feeling. "Cas. "

"That's my cue" Zachariah says cheerfully, leaving Castiel alone with Sam.

"Cas." Sam gasps out. " Pants"

Castiel looks down. "What about them?"

"Take them off!" Sam shouts, grinding harder, head tossing.

"Why?" Castiel asks tilting his head curiously.

Sam goes still, blinking at him "Because I want more" He says exasperated, thinking Dean would have heard the hidden _Duh _instead of staring at him confused.

"If you want more fingers you have to move your legs" Castiel says trying to pull back.

"I don't want more fingers." Sam says through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Castiel says, reaching over and pouring oil into his hand, wondering how much is **too much**.

"No!" Sam shouts as oil spills over, dripping over his stomach as Castiel reaches for his cock. "Cas" Sam sobs.

"Soon Sam" Castiel promises.

"Need it, please Cas, more" Sam begs, unable to thinking of anything but getting more.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouts, making Sam jump, moaning at the stimulation.

"Your brother has gotten out of hand Dean" Zachariah says watching him closely to make sure he doesn't interfere

"So what? This is the angels idea of punishment? Who knew angels were so kinky. Cas! Get away from him!" Dean demands stalking forward only to be drug back by Zachariah.

"No!" Sam shouts, tightening his legs around Castiel, not wanting to lose that friction.

"Sam!" Dean yelps, turning a glare on Zachariah. "What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"He's fine, just a couple things, nothing to worry about" Zachariah waves a dismissive hand. "The rest is up to you"

"Huh?" Dean asks confused.

"Your brother is out of line Dean, he has to be stopped" Zachariah tells him.

"Look, I know he's been"

"Consorting with demons? Using his ability? Drinking demon blood?" Zachariah taunts.

"What?" Dean whispers, turning to stare at Sam.

"We finally found out what he's been up to. She's got him drinking her blood, thinking it's going to help him kill Lilith." Zachariah tells him.

"I'm gonna kill her" Dean spits out. "I'm gonna kill him" He says stalking forward, fully intending to kick Sammy's ass.

"That will have to wait. There are more important matters to deal with." Zachariah says blocking his path.

"What the hell is more important than Sam?" Dean demands glaring at him.

Zachariah gives him a pleased smile. "I'm glad you feel that way. We want you to stop your brother"

"How?" Dean asks warily.

"We want you to do what you do best. Well. One of the things you do best. We can make him look like one of your bar tramps if it helps" Zachariah offers.

_The fuck? They can turn Sam into a girl?_ Dean snickers inwardly before the words sink in. "Whoa! No. Hell no." Dean snaps stepping away.

"Ok. We'll leave him as he is then. You just go do your thing and"

"I'm not sleeping with my brother!" Dean interrupts.

"Yes you are. You are going to sleep with him. You're going to make him yours, own him, make him obey you. You're going to stop him. Or we will." Zachariah tells him, turning back to the bed. "Castiel"

Castiel looks back, gives a small nod and disappears, reappearing next to Zachariah.

Sam whimpers, writhing on the bed, head lifting to search for Castiel. "Cas" He moans, seeing him standing next to Dean and Zachariah. Sam knows that should mean something but cant think beyond the need to be touched. "Come back" He whispers.

"What did you give him?" Dean whispers, eyes wide as he watches Sam.

"Doesn't matter. You do what we say and he'll be fine. Don't and he is going to be in a serious amount of pain real fast." Zachariah warns him.

Taking in the way Sam is already whimpering, tears falling from his eyes, legs moving restlessly up and down the bed, Dean doesn't doubt it.

"I cant do this" He whispers unable to look away.

"Then you have two choices. We can kill him"

"No!" Dean shouts spinning to face him.

"Or. Someone else can do it. You want someone else to claim your brother? Take him away where you'll never see him again? Do you trust anyone else to keep him safe?" Zachariah pushes.

Dean thinks about it. Tries to decide if he can do this. Thinks about someone claiming Sam. Taking Sam away from him._ No. He's mine. He's always been mine_. Dean closes his eyes, knowing he wont let anyone else take him.

"Sam's mine." Dean tells them, opening his eyes to look at Sam. "I don't know if I can... he's my brother"

"Castiel" Zachariah says.

Dean turns to see Castiel give a small nod before walking over to pick up a bottle and dip a finger in. Dean doesn't need to be told it's what they used on Sam. He watches as Castiel walks over to stand in front of him.

Castiel lifts his finger to his bottom lip, trailing oil along it, Dean takes a deep breath and lets his lips fall open. His eyes fall closed on the scent, strawberries, chocolate, without thinking he opens his mouth to taste. Tongue flicking out, low moan escaping as he leans closer taking Castiel's finger into his mouth to lick and suck the oil away.

He doesn't know how long he stands there, sliding his finger in and out of his mouth, before he notices the hand tugging his clothes free. He slits his eyes open to watch Castiel try to shrug his shirt off one handed.

Smiling around his finger he lets go, light graze of teeth warning Castiel not to move, nearly laughing at the wide eyed look Castiel sends him. He makes quick work shrugging off his outer shirt before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Taking Castiel's finger back into his mouth he toes off his boots while unbuckling his pants. He tosses his socks and shoves his pants down, fisting his hard cock while kicking free of them. Finally naked he moans stepping closer to Castiel, blinking slowly when Castiel backs away tugging his finger free.

"Sam needs you" Castiel reminds him.

Blinking in confusion Dean turns to the bed, Sam watching him with wide eyes while squirming and mewling, tears still sliding from his eyes. "Sammy" He whispers stumbling forward.

"He's already been well prepped Dean, make him yours." Zachariah reminds him.

"He still has quite a bit of oil on him, be careful of it, too much can be harmful" Castiel warns.

"Don't screw this up" Zachariah adds.

Dean nods, barely hearing them. "Get out"

He hears the rustling of wings and looks over to see only Castiel left watching them. "I must stay to make sure you do as ordered." Castiel tells him, moving to take Zachariah's place in the chair.

Dean turns his back, walking over to the bed and climbing up Sam's body to kneel between his legs. "What have you gotten yourself into Sammy?" He asks

"Dean." Sam whimpers. "Please help me. Please"

"I'm not letting you go Sam" Dean tells him

"Don't care. Hurts" Sam whispers, small whimpers a constant stream from his lips.

Dean slides a hand up Sam's chest, watching Sam gasp and arch up at the contact. He gives a little hum of interest and skims a thumb over Sam's lips. Sam sealing his fate when he opens his mouth to suck on it.

Dean crawls over Sam's lap to kneel above Sam's face, watching Sam's eyes go wide and nervous. Leaning down he rubs the tip of his dick over Sam's lips,spreading pre-come, grabbing a handful of Sam's hair to hold him still when he tries to move away.

Taking in the edge of fear in Sam's eyes he leans back, eyes narrowing and picks up the bottle of oil.

"Be careful with that Dean" Castiel reminds. "You will be just as affected as he will"

Dean nods, pouring a small amount into his hand and stroking his cock with it before reaching out to spread some other Sam's lips. "Taste" He whispers.

Sam didn't miss Dean's reaction to the oil and curiosity has him opening instantly to taste, moaning as he tastes every delicious thing he's ever tasted, closing his eyes he sucks Dean's finger into his mouth.

After a minute he starts sucking harder, blinking his eyes open at Dean laugh, pouting when Dean pulls away.

"You wont get any more that way Sam" Dean tells him, easing forward to lean over Sam again.

Sam watches Dean come closer, cock sliding over his lips again. Unsure about taking in something that he can see is much **much **bigger than a finger he hesitates, looking up at Dean, tongue flicking out to taste.

Sam goes still, world coming to a stop, silence holding an unbearable weight. Every delicious thing he's ever tasted all mixed in with **Dean**, Sam's lips slowly tremble open, long moan slipping free as Dean sinks in deep. Not stopping until he bottoms out, Sam nervously waiting for his gag reflex to turn on him.

Dean eases back and sinks back in, long slow strokes, setting a slow careful rhythm. Sam cant stop moaning, the taste overwhelming him. Sam doesn't protest when Dean starts getting rougher, staying deeper longer, ordering Sam to swallow. Again. Before pulling away.

When Dean starts getting rough enough to force a whimper out of Sam he pulls away cursing "You ok Sammy? I shouldn't have done this with that oil, I wasn't thinking. Sam?" Dean asks concerned.

"I'm ok" Sam rasps tugging at his wrists, legs coming up to wrap around Dean, pulling him closer. "Hands. Touch" Sam whispers, head rolling towards Dean.

"No." Dean says getting into position. Hesitating he looks over his shoulder. "Are you sure he's prepped enough?"

"Yes" Castiel assures.

"Dean." Sam gasps, hips rocking up searching for friction.

"Fuck Sam" Dean gasps out.

"Yes" Sam moans

"Ease up a little, let me move around." Dean says pushing at Sam's legs.

Sam obeys instantly, trying to stop the little eager sounds escaping, already craving the closer contact.

Dean slides an arm around Sam hitching him up, angling for position with the other before slowly pressing in. Know Castiel told the truth when Sam gasps and rocks roughly to meet him.

Cursing, Dean grabs a hold of Sam's hips and thrust deep, thrill shooting through him at Sam's shout.

He loses himself in it, the feel of Sam around him, Sam's moans in his ear, tries to shush him when he get's loud. "Shh. Don't want to get kicked out before we're finished Sammy"

"Wont. Soundproof" Sam gasps.

"Yeah?" Dean asks surprised. "Well in that case" He works him harder, fucking into him fast and rough, relishing every scream Sam cant hold back.

He's riding the edge far before he's ready to be, fisting Sam's cock and urging him on. "C'mon Sammy. Come for me"

Sam shouts his name, screaming his release, tightening around him. Dean moans, thrusts becoming erratic, pleasure spiking, screaming Sam's name as he comes inside him.

He collapses on top of Sam, breathing roughly, struggling to stay conscious. Sliding a hand through Sam's hair he tugs Sam's head up to look at him. "You're mine Sammy" He says, tugging Sam closer.

"Yours" Sam whispers

Dean closes the distance, kissing Sam for the first time, sealing the deal. Slipping slowly free of Sam he goes to get a wet cloth to clean them up, not even looking when he hear the rustling of wings, seeing when he comes back that Castiel and the oil are gone.

Sam is laying boneless in the bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a week, he smiles softly when Dean cleans him up.

"God you're a mess" Dean whispers, jealousy stirring as he wonders how long Castiel had his Sammy at his mercy.

"Mm hm." Sam mumbles. "Untie me?"

Dean unties Sam carefully, rubbing his arms for a few minutes to help with any soreness, before laying down and pulling Sam into his arms. Tilting his head he kisses Sam long and deep. "You're not gonna get much sleep Sam" He says feeling need building again. _It's gonna be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

Oops haha forgot to add the new warnings/pairings *facepalm*

Characters/Pairings: Sam/Castiel, Sam/Dean, Dean/Sam/Castiel, Slight Sam/Ruby.

Warnings: Wincest. Slash. Dub-con. Voyeuristic angels. Angel drugs. Threesome. Double penetration

*

*

*

Sam jerks awake with a shout, hands scrambling for something to hold onto as Dean pulls back before thrusting full force back into him. Grabbing the pillow he bunches it under his face, smothering his screams, thinking he might kill anyone that tries to interrupt them.

"Sorry Sam. Need it. Need you" Dean moans, forehead pressed to Sam's shoulder.

Moaning into the pillow he fucks back to meet Dean, hips tilting to take him deeper, Deans hands on his thighs forcing his legs open more.

"That's it. Take it Sam. Fuck. So good." Dean whispers in his ear, pulling back onto his knees, dragging Sam with him.

One hand on Sam's hip, other hand fisted in Sam's hair, Dean pounds into him hard and fast. Setting a punishing pace, hands so tight Sam can feel the bruises forming under his fingertips, joining the marks Dean's already left.

A thrill rocks through Sam knowing nobody could look at him without seeing Dean's ownership all over his body, bite marks and bruises sucked around his neck, fingerprints dug into his hips and thighs. Sam moans, hands climbing the wall for leverage to fuck back harder, whining a protest when Dean's arms wrap around him dragging him back.

"Ride me Sam, fuck yourself on my cock" Dean says low and dirty in his ear.

Sam gasps, hips bucking, searching for just the right angle. Finding the angle that makes pleasure sing through him, Sam picks up speed, body bowing back against Dean as he rides.

He tries to hold back the shout, small sob escaping as Dean closes a hand over his mouth, finally letting go and screaming into his hand over and over.

"Fuck yeah, C'mon Sam" Dean gasps, hips thrusting to meet him, unable to stay still.

Sam struggles to pull his arms free from Dean, moaning when Dean finally let's them go, hand dropping to Deans thighs to brace himself on. _God so close. So close. Just. A little. Bit._

Sam cries out in denial when Dean throws him back down, dragging his arms up above his head and pinning his wrists.

"Oh no you don't Sammy. Not without me your not." Dean says, huffing a laugh in his ear when Sam tries to curse him under his hand, arms fighting to pull free, hips bucking wildly.

All Sam's struggling has him riding the edge, moans and curses spilling from his lips, making Sam shout into his hand and squirm harder. "Won't leave you behind Sam, come for me" He gasps out, hand leaving Sam's mouth to jack his cock.

Sam buries his face in the pillow and moans long and deep as he falls apart, feeling Dean coming seconds later, teeth biting into Sam's neck. Dean fuck him lazily as they come down, hands loosening around his wrists.

"Toppy jerk" Sam moans turning his head, disappointment filling him as Dean slips free of him. He'd keep Dean inside him forever if he could, not that he would tell Dean that. **Ever**.

"You love it" Dean laughs, rolling Sam over and pulling him back against him.

"Closet cuddler" Sam grumbles, snuggling back against him with a sigh.

"Am not" Dean pouts.

"Right. This is just the Dean Winchester version of command and conquer" Sam snarks, eyes drifting closed.

"It's working isn't it?" Dean tosses back, leaning in to nibble at Sam's neck, hips slowly rocking against Sam.

Sam huffs a laugh, willing to concede defeat as long as Dean doesn't stop.

"The two of you should move on" Castiel says, startling them both.

"Damn it Cas, wear a bell!" Dean snaps, dragging a sheet up to cover them, glaring at Castiel.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen" Castiel says tilting his head curiously.

"Don't remind me. How long have you been here?" Dean asks, arms tightening around Sam.

"You were busy. I waited." Castiel answers walking over to look down at them.

"You were watching?" Sam yelps, dragging the sheet up, trying to block out the memory of how good his fingers had felt. _It was the oil. Not him. The oil._ Sam tells himself shivering.

"You better not be thinking about what I think you are" Dean growls in his ear, eyes shooting daggers at Castiel.

"You are jealous" Castiel states, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am not. Cas! Personal space!" Dean snaps, trying to drag Sam closer.

Sam gasps out a breath, arousal burning through him at Dean's show of possession, cock twitching beneath the sheet drawing Castiel's eye.

"You like it. Having him so close to you. Watching you" Dean accuses, eyes following Castiel's.

"I like your reaction to him being so close." Sam admits, not wanting Dean to get angry and leave him.

"He will never leave you" Castiel says watching Sam closely.

Sam's eyes dart up in surprise to meet his, face heating slightly feeling Dean watching him, dropping his head Sam closes his eyes waiting for the mocking to start.

"Not leaving you Sam" Dean whispers kissing the spot behind Sam's ear.

Sliding his hand down Sam's stomach, smiling as Sam gasps twitching under his hand, he closes a hand around Sam's cock smirking at how hard he is. "Kinky bitch"

"Wh..why did you want us to...to go?" Sam asks gaze flicking up to Castiel, trying to deny how hot it makes him having Castiel watch Dean touch him like this, hips rolling slowly under Dean's hand.

"It can wait" Castiel says licking his lips. His eyes dart down to Dean's hand stroking Sam, up to Deans eyes, back to Sam.

"Kinky angels" Dean mutters into Sam's ear.

Sam's lips twitch, eyes glued to Castiel's, hand sliding back to curl over Dean's thigh to urge him closer.

"You gonna tell me it doesn't make you hot?" Sam asks licking his lips, moaning when Castiel's eyes follow the move.

"Would you believe me?" Dean asks, hand tightening, stroking faster.

"No" Sam moans head tilting back, Dean's mouth instantly moving to his neck.

Sam gasps when Dean lifts a leg, slowly working the sheet down, revealing them to Castiel. He tries to catch the sheet but Dean is quicker, dragging his arms above his head and pinning them before picking up where he left off.

Castiel's eyes follow the sheet as it lowers, watches Dean pin Sam's hands, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he stares at Sam's body. "Why did you want to me take off my pants? Zachariah didn't say anything about taking off my pants" Castiel asks making them both go still and look up at him.

Sam remembers begging Castiel for more and blushes "I wanted you" Sam whispers, voice dropping in a sudden rush of shyness.

"Wanted me to what?" Castiel asks, head tilting in a way that Sam was beginning to find endearing.

"Yes, Sam. To what?" Dean asks, snickering at his embarrassment.

"Dean" Sam whines, cheeks heating even more.

Dean laughs, taking pity on him. "He wanted you to do what I did to him"

"He wanted to lay with me?" Castiel asks, eyes flicking to Dean and back.

"Yes" Sam admits, trying to tug his hands down to cover his face.

"It had to be Dean" Castiel tells him.

Sam bites his lip and nods, not knowing what to say that wouldn't offend one of them, jumping when Dean's hand tightens and loosens around his cock like a pulse.

Not missing the reaction Dean does it again before slowly starting to stroke him again, drawing a sigh out of Sam as his head drops back onto Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do" Castiel says, eyes following Dean's hand.

Sam blinks up at him in surprise. "Are you asking me to lay with you?" He asks, feeling foolish as he says the words.

"You're not the one he has to ask" Dean tells him watching Castiel.

"I would like to" Castiel says looking up to meet Dean's eyes. "May I lay with him?"

Dean gives a slow blink thinking it over, unsure how he feels about letting anyone else have what's his.

"Are you actually considering this?" Sam asks shocked.

"Yes" Deans answers, eyes on Castiel.

"Yes you are considering it or yes he can lay with me?" Sam asks exasperated.

"Both" Dean whispers in his ear. "I know you want it"

"You cant just give me away to other men, Dean" Sam tells him in disbelief.

Dean slides his hand down to cup Sam's balls, hand tightening warningly, making him suck in a sharp breath. "Yes. I can."

Castiel's eyes jump back and forth between Dean's hand and Sam's face. "Tell me what to do"

"You can watch, wait till I finish what I've started, then I'll tell you what to do." Dean tells him releasing Sam's wrists to roll him over.

Sam stares wide eyed down at Dean when he is dragged onto his lap.

"We've run out of things to use for lube" Dean points out staring up at Sam.

Sam looks at the complimentary bottle of lotion and realizes Dean used the last of it when he woke Sam up. Sam stares at the bottle like it will refill if he just looks at it long enough. Feeling Deans hands caressing over his ass he pouts down at him. "What will we use?"

"Conditioner?" Dean asks looking up at him.

Sam makes a face but glances at the bathroom considering it.

"I could bring more oil." Castiel offers.

Dean smiles smugly up at Sam. "You can do that?"

"Yes. I still have it." He tells them.

"Dean, I don't know. They said"

"It's been hours Sam. It will be fine" Dean interrupts. "Go get it, Cas"

Sam hears the rustle of wings as Castiel leaves and leans closer to Dean. "What are you doing? That stuff is dangerous, they said too much can drive you crazy"

"You really wanna talk to me about using things that are bad for me?" Dean asks, eyes hard as he stares up at Sam.

Sam drops his eyes guiltily.

"I didn't think so" Dean says as Castiel returns."Put the oil on me Cas" He says hooking his arms under Sam's thighs and lifting him.

Castiel climbs up the bed, pouring oil into his hand and smoothing it over Dean's hard length, free hand ghosting down Sam's back making him jump. Biting his lip he lifts Dean's cock, watching as Sam is lowered over it, slowly removing his hand as Sam's sinks down on it.

"Can I touch him" Castiel asks as Sam lifts up and lowers back down slowly.

"Yes" Dean moans, eyes glued to Sam's, drinking in his reactions as need consumes them both.

Sam drops his head back as need roars through him. Hips rocking at a slow pace driving them both mad, gasping as Castiel slides a hand through his hair, another ghosting over his ass.

"Fucking knew it" Dean whispers watching Sam light up. Pre-come dripping from his cock, hands leaning harder on Dean as he starts moving faster, rougher.

Sam moans as Castiel moves up closer behind him, head lifting to look nervously down at Dean, worried he'll be angry.

"What can I do" Castiel asks, hands sliding around to caress Sam's chest and stomach before gliding down over his thighs.

"Keep doing what you're doing. Ditch the clothes. Kiss his neck and shoulders." Dean suggests, hands moving to grip Sam's hips, guiding him into a faster pace.

Castiel immediately obeys, standing to remove his trench coat, tilting his head when they both turn theirs heads to watch him. Lifting his arms, he uncuffs the sleeves of his shirt, working the buttons down the front open before shrugging out of it.

He walks over to sit in a chair, Winchester eyes following his every move, Sam gasping softly as he continues to slowly move over Dean. Sitting down he removes shoes and socks, setting them neatly aside before standing to unbutton his pants, both their eyes glued to his hands.

Unzipping his pants he pushes them down, folding them in half and laying them over the table before tugging off his underwear. Setting them aside he looks curiously down at his vessels arousal making Dean smirk, Sam's soft moan drawing his gaze back to find him staring at him like he'd just revealed a very tasty treat.

Sam gives a small needy mewl prompting Castiel to walk back over and crawl up behind him, hands sliding over his body, lips pressing softly to Sam's shoulder. He looks to Dean for approval.

Sam moans, head tilting to the side to give Castiel access, hips rising nearly all the way clear of Dean before rocking slowly back down. Pleasure thrilling through him, eyes drifting closed as both their hands roam his body.

Dean watches Sam tremble above him, biting his lip to hold back the need for more, trying to give Sam a few more moments of the slow pace he'd set. Sam is right there with him, slowly upping the pace.

Sam leans down, sucking on Dean's lower lip, coaxing him into a kiss. He cant get enough, Dean inside him, kissing him, Castiel's hands all over him. "Dean" He moans into the kiss.

"Harder, Sam, C'mon." Dean urges, hips rocking up to meet him.

Sam's breath hitches as Dean grips his hips, hands and hips urging him on. He curls his hands around Dean's shoulders, buries his face in Dean's neck to muffle his moans, riding Dean hard and fast.

"Come with me Sammy" Dean whispers, biting down on Sam's shoulder, making Sam shout and fall apart around him.

Hips rocking erratically Sam groans into Dean's neck, shooting his release between them, feels Dean's pulsing inside him as he follows.

Sam lays curled over Dean, breath shuddering out as he comes down, aftershocks rolling through him. He gives a protesting mewl when Dean lifts him off him, face snuggling between his neck and shoulder, contented sigh escaping.

"Get the oil" Dean tells Castiel quietly, hands rubbing up and down Sam's back as Castiel reaches for the bottle. "Put some on like you did me"

Castiel slicks oil over his vessels cock, slowly moves forward, nodding at Dean's warning to go slow.

Sam feels a cock sliding over his hole and squirms, blinking his eyes open when Dean's arms close around him holding him in place, reality sinking in making butterflies swarm through his stomach.

Castiel fills him slowly, so slow Sam whimpers and tries to push back to take him deeper, giving a frustrated whine when Dean doesn't let him.

"Stay still Sam" Dean orders. Pulling Sam's hands behind his back he crosses them, pinning them in place before giving Sam a swat on the ass, hand caressing the ache away before curving it around Sam's left cheek spreading him slightly.

Sam gasps as Dean spreads him open for Castiel, squirming at the feel of being held open for another man, Castiel's hand on his right hip holding him still as he bottoms out.

Eyes tightly closed Castiel slowly pulls back before thrusting, filling Sam with a long firm thrust.

Trembling he pulls back and does it again, building a rhythm the way he'd seen Dean do, small moan escaping him.

"Please." Sam gasps, struggling against Dean's grip, fighting Castiel's hold. Wanting, **needing**, faster and harder. "Dean, please" Sam begs.

"Harder,Cas" Dean orders, pleased Sam understood who he had to beg to get more.

Nodding Castiel pulls back and thrust in harder, eyes going wide as pleasure builds. Next thrust harder, faster, hands gripping rougher.

Sam shouts at the force of the thrust, moans spilling out against Dean's neck as they start coming harder and faster, quickly riding the edge of too much. He squirms, caught between more and escape, breath gasping out.

Dean get's caught up watching the hard snap of Castiel's hips, listening to Sam's breath hitch on every one, waits for a sign he needs to back him off. He kisses soothingly over Sam's shoulder, arousal curling in his stomach at Castiel's long moan, cock hardening under Sam.

"Give me the oil Cas" Dean says, need rocking through him.

Castiel pauses, eyes widening at the effort it takes to let go of Sam long enough to pick up the bottle. He ignores Sam's squirming and loud protesting as he picks it up.

"Pour some in my hand." Dean says, giving Sam another hard swat on the ass. "Quiet Sam"

Dean rubs his fingers over his palm spreading oil before rubbing his fingers around Sam's hole, edges ghosting around Castiel's cock making them both jump.

"Dean?" Sam asks nervously.

"Shh" Dean hushes, fingertip pressing slowly in next to Castiel. "Go slow Cas"

Castiel nods, eyes wide as he watches Dean's finger slide into Sam, rubbing against him every time either of them move. He rocks his hips slow, working less than half his length in and out of Sam to give Dean room.

"Dean. What are you doing Dean?" She gasps, hips trying to jerk away as a second finger presses in. "Don't"

"I'll be careful Sam" Dean promises, spreading his fingers a little, trying to work Sam open.

"Don't. Please, Dean. Cant" Sam moans softly, pleasure and pain a surprisingly addicting combination.

"You can" Dean coaxes, hand sliding down to slick his cock, knowing it's not quite enough prep but unable to wait any longer.

Sam's heart races nervously as he's lifted, Dean sliding into place next to Castiel, slowly pressing in. Sam whimpers, tries to jerk away. _Too much. Cant_.

"You have to relax Sam" Dean tells him, caught between trying to ease him into it and taking what he needs.

"Cant" Sam says, head dropping to Dean's shoulder as more of him presses in.

"Sam" Castiel whispers, slick finger ghosting over his lips, drawing Sam's head up to chase that scent.

Sam's mouth opens at the scent, need clawing through him with a thrill demon blood couldn't compare to. He gives a greedy moan as he sucks his finger in, taste buds exploding in satisfaction.

Castiel slides his finger deeper, other hand urging Sam to lean back towards him, Sam following blindly.

Sam can feel himself becoming overwhelmingly full, whimpers and moans muffled around Castiel's finger.

"Good, Cas, that's good" Dean whispers watching Sam ease back taking them in.

When they are in as far as they are getting Dean guides them into a slow rhythm, both of them rubbing against each other inside Sam, eyes locked together as they make Sam fall apart between them.

Sam sucks on his finger until he cant taste any more, letting it slip out and dropping his head back to Dean's shoulder, screams building up inside him as his prostate is hammered with a one two punch again and again.

He's leaking pre-come, cock rubbing over Dean's stomach with every thrust of their hips. Arms still trapped behind his back, hands holding him in place, helpless to do anything but take it.

Sweat coats them making them slide against each other, Sam feels his legs sliding wider opening him up more, taking them deeper and cant hold back the scream anymore. Pressing him mouth hard to Dean's shoulder he gives in, muffled scream torn from him, body shuddering drawing taut.

"Soon Cas" Dean warns, thrusting harder, hands tightening.

Castiel follows his lead, thrusting harder, head falling back in pleasure. It takes every bit of willpower he possesses not to burst out of his vessel, take Sam with all that he is. His hips stutter as Sam tightens around him. He can feel his control slipping fast, eyes widening in panic even as his hands hold harder.

"Now, Cas!" Dean shouts as Sam comes between them, body clenching impossibly firm around them, dragging him along.

Dean's shout startles him, control snapping, hips bucking hard into that firm grip. Pleasure rips through him making him scream, power rising like a tidal wave ready to tear free, lighting up his eyes.

"Close your eyes!" He warns, barely having a second to see them curl in on each other, heads buried against shoulders before he bursts free. Light fills the room for a long moment before spilling back into his vessel, leaving him blinking wide eyed at Sam and Dean.

"Is it always like that?" He asks awed.

They both look at each other and burst out laughing, adrenaline slowly easing away leaving them happy and sated.

Castiel slowly pulls free, not missing Sam's wince of discomfort. They both carefully lift Sam off of Dean before the three of them curl up. Moments later Castiel is left watching them sleep.

They don't sleep long before Sam's cell phone wakes them up.

"It's Ruby." Castiel informs them watching Sam.

Sam goes very still, breath catching in his throat as he waits for Dean to blow up at him.

"Answer it Sam" Dean demands coldly.

"Wh..what?" Sam asks stunned.

"Answer it. Set up a meet." Dean orders watching him. "Now,Sam!"

Sam jumps at the shout, reaching out and answering the phone without another thought. "Hello?"

"Sam. Ditch Dean, we need to meet." Ruby orders, impatience clear in her tone.

"Where?" He asks unable to look away from Dean.

"Under the bridge at the edge of town" Ruby answers smugly.

"I'm on my way" He tells her hanging up.

"Very good Sam." Dean praises, pressing a kiss to his lips before rolling out of bed.

Sam moves to follow, pain tearing through him making him go still.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dean snaps tugging on his clothes.

Sam blushes, humiliation rushing through him, not wanting to admit what's wrong.

"I can help Sam" Castiel says, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips just like Dean.

Sam slowly coaxes Castiel into another kiss and another, comfort spreading through his body as the ache eases away. Sam's so caught up in the kiss he jumps gasping when Dean snaps. "Hate to interrupt you two with the whole hunting evil thing but can we get a move on?" Sarcasm making Sam feel guilty.

Sam ducks his head, slipping out of bed to go clean up, hearing Castiel saying Dean's name reproachfully as he closes the door. Cleaning up quickly he hurries out, surprised when Dean shoots him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't think. Are you ok?" Dean asks concerned.

Sam looks at Castiel and back, face heating in embarrassment, nodding as he ducks his head.

"Good. Now get dressed and let's go." He says stepping hurriedly away.

Sam snickers watching Dean rush to escape the dreaded chick flick moment before hurrying over to get dressed. Finally dressed he walks over to Dean nibbling his lower lip. "Dean? What are you going to do?" He asks fearfully. _So much rides on Ruby. What am I suppose to do?_

Dean gives him a long look and walks away. Swallowing hard Sam turns to Castiel, eyes closing when Castiel looks away and follows Dean.

The drive to the edge of town is overwhelmingly silent considering the music blaring to keep Sam from asking questions. Tension is so thick between them Sam is amazed he doesn't choke on it.

Dean pulls over a short distance from the bridge, getting out and motioning Castiel to follow him. Leaning in the open door as Sam slides behind the wheel he grips Sam's chin, jerking his head up. "Don't even think about giving us away" He warns.

Sam flinches, hurt flaring at the show of distrust. "I'd never do that to you" He whispers.

Dean nods once, pressing a hard possessive kiss to Sam's lips before releasing him and walking away.

Sam closes the door fighting tears, hands trembling as he starts down the road, struggling for control. Digging deep he set's everything aside, determined not to give them away, to make Dean believe in him again.

Pulling to a stop he get's out, coldness rising up like it always does around her, wondering why he never noticed how dark she makes him. Hands in his pockets he walks over to her. "What do you want, Ruby?"

"French fries, a Barbie dream house, oh and maybe for Dean to stop riding my ass. What do you think I want?" She asks annoyed.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm all out, maybe you should hit up a crossroad." He snarks back.

"Oh that's cute,Sam. That your way of telling me to go to hell?" She asks, spinning on her heel and walking away. "That's nice Sam, I go out of my way to help and you treat me like this?"

Sam curses under his breath catching up with her in three long strides, tugging her around by the arm he pulls out the puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. Ok? Don't go."

"That's better." She says flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now. Where do you want to do this?"

Sam nods at her car, knowing damn good and well Dean would kill him if he puts her on his baby.

Smirking Ruby turns and heads for the car, Sam trailing slowly behind her wondering how far he should take this. Ruby turns and hops up on the car her legs spreading sensually, hand sliding down her inner thigh, trailing down to pull a knife from her boot.

Sam feel a small pulse of want, quickly overshadowed by the taste and feel of Dean. Tilting his head in interest he steps between her legs reaching for the knife, eyebrow arching when she moves it out of reach smirking. Hands dropping to her hips his pulls her roughly against him, hips rolling wickedly, leaning in and kissing her.

After a moment he slides his hand up her body, caressing up her arm, plucking the knife from her hand and stepping back. Giving her a slow smirk, his eyes roam her body. _Where the hell is Dean?_ "Where do you want it?"

She holds her arm out, other hand reaching out to caress through his hair. He remembers Castiel doing the same and her hand suddenly feels heavy and clumsy making him want to jerk away.

Taking her arm he presses the blade down firmly, hesitating for a second before sliding it down, blood rising to the surface.

He moves to set the knife aside. Right and wrong screaming through his head, not surprised when she takes the knife, holding the blade in front of his lips.

"Don't want to waste it" She whispers, hand tightening in his hair to tug him closer.

His breath hitches, body trembling, his lips part.

"So this is what the two of you do in the dark. Should have known it was something skanky." Dean says leaning on the hood of the impala. "Get away from her Sam"

Sam moves to pull away instantly, Ruby's hand fisting in his hair stopping him. "No Sam, he doesn't understand. You want to stop Lilith don't you?" She asks looking earnestly up at him.

"Of course I do" He snaps.

"Then ignore him, get in the car and we can finish this. No more sneaking around, no more waiting. You can be free Sammy" Ruby tells him, hand lifting to caress his cheek.

"Don't call him that!" Dean snaps stalking closer. "And get your hand of him"

"He doesn't want you to do it Sam, to be better than him. He wants to keep you under his thumb forever. Don't let him come between us Sam" She begs

"There is no us. Never was. Never will be." Sam tells her, stepping back.

"Sam. Don't let him do this to you. You are so much better than him. Stronger. Faster. We can finish this together" She tells him.

"Your wrong" Sam tells her softly.

"He's mind washing you Sam! Don't you see what he is doing to you? Just get in the car and leave with me!" She begs, hands fisting in his shirt.

"Your not going anywhere" Dean growls, pulling Ruby's knife free.

"Sam, we can be unstoppable. We take out Lilith no demon would ever dare touch you again." She whispers.

Sam closes his eyes, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "What about Dean?"

"Sam" Dean warns.

"He'd never let us do what needs to be done." She tells him warily.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asks pulling back to look at her.

"Sam, no" Dean whispers.

"If we leave him behind he'll just follow. Get in the way." Ruby hedges.

Sam looks away, jaw clenched, staring out at nothing. "You want me to kill him." He says dully.

"It's the only way Sam. Lilith has to be stopped. I'm sorry Sam" She lies, hands holding on tighter.

"Dean was right about you" Sam whispers, hands gripping her arms and dragging her against him. "I'd never pick you over him" He tells her, holding her in place as Dean stabs the knife through her heart from behind, the taunt behind the blow unmistakable.

Ruby stares up at him in shock, one tear trailing from her eye, sparks dancing over her body.

Stepping back Sam drops her to the ground, staring at Dean. "Cutting it a little close there don't you think?"

Dean shrugs, rolling Ruby over with the toe of his boot to stare down at her.

"You doubted me. Thought I'd kill you for her" Sam whispers, unable to look at him.

"You're surprised?" Dean asks looking up at him.

"You really think I could kill you?" Sam asks, tears filling his eyes he looks away. Stepping around Dean he walks to the car and get's in.

"I'll take care of the body. You go fix this" Castiel tells Dean looking at Sam. "He wasn't going to do it. He was stalling waiting for you." He tells him.

"He kissed her. Touched her." Dean whispers turning to Castiel, seeing an echo of displeasure in his eyes.

"You told him not to give us away. Refusing to touch her would have done just that" Castiel points out.

Nodding Dean fights down his jealousy, walking over to the car and getting in. Starting her up he drives silently back to the motel, guilt filling him when he sees how hard Sam is fighting not to fall apart.

Getting out they walk into the room without a word, Sam stopping just inside the doorway, eyes on the floor. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks softly.

Dean spins around, gripping Sam's shirt and shoving him hard against the door. "You're not going anywhere Sam"

Sam stares at him wide eyed, heart in his throat, back throbbing as he wonders what Dean is going to do to him.

Seeing the fearful look in Sam's eyes Dean breaks, lunging forward to kiss him hard and fast, hands dragging his layered shirts off. Ripping his last shirt off in frustration, tugging his pants open so rough he almost rips them too.

Jerking Sam away from the wall he drags him over and throws him face down over the edge of the bed, hands dragging his pants down to his knees before reaching to open his own.

Sam cant catch his breath, need thrilling down his spine at the sound of Dean's pants unzipping, nerves hitting as he realizes how far away the oil is.

Spitting on his fingers he rubs them over Sam's hole, spreading what he can before pushing two in deep making Sam yelp in pleasure and pain. Putting a hand at the small of his back he holds Sam still as he works him open.

Sam gasps, trying to ride out the burn with the pleasure, face pressing down on the mattress.

He feels Dean pull away, more spit, three fingers sliding in. Whimpering he stays as relaxed as he can, need overcoming discomfort. _Do it Dean. Just do it_.

"Sam" Dean says desperately, fingers working him open as fast as he can.

"Dean. Do it. Need it" Sam begs.

Closing his eyes Dean slips free, spitting into his hand, spreading spit and pre-come over his aching cock. Lining up he shoves deep, stilling at Sam's broken moan.

"Don't stop. Keep going" Sam says, desperate to adjust, squirming back on him as much as Dean will let him.

Dean pulls back and thrusts deeper, angling and hitting Sam's prostate, relief filling him at Sam's shout of pleasure. Dean drags Sam closer, fucking into him as hard and fast as he can, hand fisting in his hair to drag his head up.

"You're mine Sam, nobody touches you without my permission ever again. You're mine" He growls in his ear.

"Yours" Sam whispers back, satisfaction singing through him at the claim.

Moaning Dean holds on tighter, hips stuttering, fucking into him in long deep thrusts rocking them forward and back. He bows over Sam, head pressed to Sam's shoulder. "Come with me Sam" He gasps, body going tight, feeling Sam clamping down at the order.

Sam drops his head to the mattress when Dean lets go of his hair to curl his hands around Sam's shoulders and drag him back on his cock with every thrust, working a hand under him he fists his cock, no room for more than that. Moaning desperately, he fists his other hand in the sheets, screaming into the mattress as he finally spills over the edge.

Dean follows Sam over the edge, gasping his name in his ear, hand clenching bruisingly. Rocking slowly to a stop, he holds on tight, pressing slow kisses to his shoulder.

He takes a minute to catch his breath before pulling free, dragging his shirt over his head to clean them up before urging Sam up the bed.

Dragging the sheet over them, Sam curls up around Dean, sleep dragging at him. Hearing the rustling of wings they look up to see Castiel at the foot of the bed watching them.

Dean watches him for a long moment before scooting over, pulling Sam with him, giving Castiel room to join them if he wants.

Castiel sits on the bed behind Sam, back against the wall, fingers reaching out to caress through Sam's hair. "Sleep. I'll keep watch" He says quietly.

Sighing Sam closes his eyes, cuddling down between them, asleep in just moments. Dean watches them for a long moment before closing his eyes and following. Castiel sitting sentry through the night.


End file.
